


Purple Rose

by MarikoooKan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jeonghan, Joshua - Freeform, Seventeen - Freeform, Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, carat, hong jisoo - Freeform, jisoo - Freeform, joshua hong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikoooKan/pseuds/MarikoooKan
Summary: Rose liked Jeonghan for years now but she decided to give up her unrequited love. Rose fell for Jisoo, who loves her too. But when Jeonghan found out about their relationship, he decided to snatch Rose back and make her fall for him deeper than before.This is the detailed version of my twitter short Jeonghan X Reader AU.Link: https://twitter.com/MarikoooKan/status/1081040667181146112





	Purple Rose

Rose always remembers the time when her brother came home with a bruise on his cheek and a wound on his elbow. Their mom, being a mother, scolded him and grounded him for a week. But before Pip could protest, a boy with chubby cheeks, knock on their open door and introduced himself as Yoon Jeonghan. He told their Mom that Pip actually saved him by preventing his skateboard from rolling through the busy street. Pip’s bruise and wound was the effect of his heroic act. Mom felt proud about her son doing such a thing, but Pip’s punishment is still valid.

Through the years, Jeonghan and Pip have been together. Elementary, High School, and now College. They have different course, but same department. They often hang out in their house, or sometimes at Jeonghan’s. And through those years, her simple crush at this boy who was saved by her brother has grown into something more. He was the not so popular kid back then, but puberty had given him justice. His cheekbones was highlighted, his baby fats has gone. His smile, his face, he became angelic than ever.

Girls flock around him. Boys befriended him. He’s handsome and smart at the same time. Some called him “perfect”. Some disagreed, because according to them ‘perfect’ was an understatement.

He became more popular when he sang on a school event. The student council president told him that his “fans” requested for a song number. As he stood on that stage, the light behind him was directed to him, making him look like a true angel descended from above.

But he’s no angel. He’s been friends with Pip for years now, and I witnessed some of their cruel acts. Pip and Jeonghan, they’re both savage. Prank masters, bullies of the group, but both are smart in academics, and life. Maybe that’s the reason she liked him? Rose thought. Jeonghan, being a naughty person at the same time aces the school ranking. College, has given him the freedom to do everything. He started to flirt every girl he meets.

 

"Why are you doing this?" Rose took another step backwards but the door stopped her from doing it.

"I told you already, I like you," his voice becomes softer than before. Jeonghan stepped closer to Rose, trapping her. He reaches for her hair and tucks it behind her ear. He’s being rude and sweet at the same time. Rose hated this side of Jeonghan. Hot and cold, this is his hot side. Being too concerned, too touchy, too….close.

"I hate you." Rose looked away but his smirk didn’t escape her sight.

"I know you do, but how can you resist this angel, huh?" He whispers as he slowly runs his hand through her side bangs.

Rose managed to swat his hand, "You're no Angel, Jeonghan. You're a demon."

 "Says by the one who liked me for years-"

"I have a boyfriend now Jeonghan. So let me go." But he didn't. He leaned too close that Rose could smell the mint from his breathe. She pushed him hard, but he just stood still.

"How can you resist me?" He smirked as he cups her cheek. Rose could feel her eyes attempting to close but she fought it. The effect of a Yoon Jeonghan you just can't resist.

Rose liked him since the day the boy knocked on that door. But now that her parents and brother were working abroad, she was left to Jeonghan. She’s not a child anymore. She doesn't need to be babysitted. Jeonghan knew about her feelings because she accidentally blurted out the words she was keeping inside of her for so many years.

_“I like you, Yoon Jeonghan.”_

_“You’re kidding me, right? You can’t like me Rose, you can’t.”_ But he just shrugged it away.

 

One time her boyfriend cheated on her, she got drunk, and spilled the tea to Jeonghan, her still liking him, once again.

_"Rose, stop drinking!" Jeonghan pulled the glass away from Rose, but Rose grab it back._

_"It's your fault....you jerk." She started crying, again._

_"I told you he'll dump you for another girl, you just didn't listen to me-"_

_"If you just responded to my feelings...then...I wouldn't be this desperate to find a guy...who...would like me too."_

 

The next day, I act as if nothing happened. Rose has been thinking this through and through. Maybe it’s time to forget him? To forget the feelings he had for her brother’s friend is hard, but she needs to do it. The boy doesn’t want her, he wants the freedom.

Months after that incident, she met Jisoo. Jisoo is part of the church choir where she recently joined. He could be naughty at times, but he's a gentleman. He takes good care of her. He made her feel like she deserved to be loved.

One time, Rose’s parents went home for a month-long vacation. She has been telling her mom about this church guy he’s in a relationship with so Rose decided to invite Jisoo over dinner at their house. Unfortunately, her parents invited Jeonghan over. I saw how he glares at Jisoo the moment he shook hands with him. He then turned his glance to Rose. What is his problem? Jeonghan was known to be the infamous playboy of their batch. But the moment he met Jisoo, he became different. Jeonghan started to avoid his "girls". He distanced himself from his party goer friends. He uses the back door of their building to avoid the girls waiting for him at the main entrance. Some says he changed. Some says maybe he just want to rest. I never noticed that change until he became a regular at our house. He would always bring groceries and cook for me. He also became touchy. He would sometimes put his arms around my shoulders in front of Jisoo. But Jisoo wouldn't mind, ‘cause he knows that Jeonghan's a family friend. Jisoo trusts Rose and Rose would never break that trust. They've been together for months now, but Jeonghan would still act the same. Jisoo still wouldn't mind but lately he's been acting so strange. As if he knew something was going on.

 

Rose pushed Jeonghan more but with his strength, she was defeated. He held her hands with his one hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She tried to shift her head but Jeonghan’s other hand held her face in place. She pressed her lips into a thin line so he would know that she didn’t want this but he pressed her on the door harder

"Jeonghan!" Rose pushed him with all her strength. He reached for her face but I slap his hand away. Panting from the anger she felt, Jeonghan saw how made Rose really is. He let her have the chance to get away. He watched Rose as she run downstairs. She needed to get away from him. He needed to think about what he did.

Rose still panting from the sudden run she did, unconsciously brought her hand to her lips.

“The fuck Jeonghan!” she muttered angrily. This is their house, and Jeonghan was invading her personal space. She could just drag Jeonghan out of their house and tell him not to come over forever, but he didn’t want to get near Jeonghan at the moment. Not when the guy just trapped him and kissed him without hesitation.

She decided to text Jisoo to pick her up. Her boyfriend doesn’t know about Jeonghan staying at their house last night. Jeonghan’s unexpected overnight is her brother’s fault. Their maids went home to resolve some family issues, so she was left alone for the whole week. But Pip here sunddely called me and told me that he asked Jeonghan to sleep in their house at the middle of the night because he’s afraid something might actually happen to me. Pip doesn’t know that Jeonghan might be more dangerous than any criminal out there.

The moment Jeonghan went down from upstairs, Jisoo entered the main door.

"Hey babe," Rose hugged Jisoo and Jisoo being her ever sweet boyfriend, kissed her temple. Rose nervousness was killing her yet she acted normal in front of them. She doesn't want Jeonghan to know his effect on her. She also doesn’t want Jisoo to know the start her buried feelings for Jeonghan starting to rise again.

 

 

 

 


End file.
